


Autumn Delight

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Established Relationship, F/M, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Voldemort wins and Hermione is placed in a Harem.
Relationships: Loki/Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	Autumn Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's month bingo card tropes of Sept. I picked: Oral Sex, Voldemort Wins AU, Character from another fandom, and Harem! 4 or more. I came up with this one shot. Many thanks to my beta: emotionalsupporthufflepuff!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Loki remembered quite vividly, “We’ve got to get her out of that damned harem!” Severus snarled, slamming his hands down on Lucius’ desk.

“Hush, do you want us to get caught?” Lucius growled as he held up a finger to silence him.

“Gentlemen, I may have a solution to your problem.” Loki works his Asgardian magic in Lucius’ room to repel any eavesdroppers listening.

“Thank you Loki. At least you're the sensible one in the group,” Lucius leaned back and appraised the man’s outfit.

_Snap out of it Lucius! We need to help Hermione. She was ours before Voldemort snatched her away from us and won the war. We are treading on very thin ice._

“I know that look,” Loki moved stealthy to pour himself a drink. “Shall I call my brother to aid us? His lightning skills are formidable.”

“We will break her out during Autumn Equinox. That is the plan,” Lucius motioned for the two men to move in closer as he discussed the plans and escape routes to the Autumn Delight Harem Hermione was trapped in.

Loki snapped out of his trance when he felt Hermione sucking him dry and licked her lips sexily. 

Loki gently guided Hermione’s head as she bobbed up and down on his hard cock. She licked and sucked to the balls. While he made plans to rescue her from her dark master: Lord Voldemort. He smiled deviously relishing the idea Lucius and Severus put in motion for them to do.

He smiled and lifted her up to sit her on his cock and let her move up and down. While she placed her hands on both shoulders to steady herself. She leaned in, “Where is Lucius and Severus?” Hermione was worried about the two men when she spied Loki entering her bedchamber alone and feared for their lives.

Loki placed his forehead next to Hermione’s as he thought to her, _They have an escape plan, just for you love. We plan to get you out and I will whisk the three of you to safety. Mother has agreed to let you three stay until we can figure out a way to get rid of him._

Hermione gasped as Loki thrust in time with her movements, she wrapped her legs around his slim waist, paying careful attention to the plan.

 _Will this work? I don’t want to lose any one of you. You mean so much to me._ Hermione bit her lip as Loki groaned erotically at the sight of her in throes of passion.

In Voldemort’s chambers Lucius and Severus had planned a distraction while Loki worked his Asgardian magic in Hermione’s room, to allow Heimdall access. They strode in confident, not letting a worried thought go through their minds or the plan will be for naught.

Severus caught Nagini slythering alongside them, keeping watch. 

“Ah, my faithful have arrived.” Lord Voldemort turned around and they bowed deeply. 

“My Master.”

“You may have your plaything back. I know how anxious you are to have her. It was Bella’s suggestion. She was becoming quite jealous of her. Weren’t you my pet?” Lord Voldemort lifted Bellatrix’s chin up as she remained silent unsure of how to answer.

Lucius eyed Bellatrix’s condition and was worried. Severus caught Lucius’ eye and Lucius immediately turned his attention towards Lord Voldemort.

“We thank you for your most generous gift master.”

“Good, good, Prince Loki is with her now and is interested in her as well. I trust the three of you will share her equally? Or she’ll come back here to live with me.”

“We will learn to share her equally master,” Severus spoke stiffly and elbowed Lucius for him to respond.

“Yes, my master.”

“Good, now let’s join in the equinox festivities,” Lord Voldemort clapped his hand as dancers, food and drinks appeared out of nowhere.

Loki felt his orgasm approaching. Hermione’s inner muscles squeezed his cock to make them climax together. She collapsed in his arms panting. They heard a rapt at her door.

“In a minute.” she rasped out of breath.

Loki waved his hand to make them presentable for whoever disturbed their pleasure. 

Hermione peaked through the eyehole and saw an anxious Lucius and Severus. She eagerly opened the door for them and allowed them entrance.

“I trust you carried out your part of the plan?” Lucius questioned Loki when Severus quickly closed Hermione’s door.

“I’m no fool, and yes, Heimdall if you please activate the bi-frost. We are ready to leave.” Loki softly spoke not to alert the guards.

“He is letting us do this Lucius. Something feels off,” Severus murmured as he watched Hermione carefully.

Lucius noticed how Hermione was acting and muttered, _Revelio_ pointing his wand to Hermione.

“You don’t think that’s Hermione do you? Then who was I fucking?” Loki snarled angrily as the glamour melted away to reveal Bellatrix who cackled gleefully.

“Shit, damn.”

“I hope you have a plan b.” Severus shakenly spoke to Loki who managed to spell Bellatrix unconscious.

“As a matter of fact I do.”

They heard commotion downstairs and trouncing up the stairs the men prepared for an attack. The door burst open to reveal Thor carrying Bellatrix.

“Wait a minute, if that’s her, who is this?” Thor laid her on the bed carefully as Severus spoke _Revelio_ the glamour melted away to reveal Hermione.

“Hermione!”

“Quickly brother, gather her in your arms. Heimdall we need that damned bi-frost now!” Thor bellowed as he held Lucius and Severus closely to him.

Once back on Asgard, Hermione tended too and the men were relieved she was unharmed. Waking up she looked startled but relaxed once seeing Loki, Lucius and Severus was safe.

“Thank you for getting me out of that hell hole. Bellatrix laced polyjuice in my drink. It was undetectable and I could not warn the two of you when you went to see him.”

Loki sat down next to her, “You are safe as well as Lucius and Severus and can stay here as long as you like. Oh and Draco is here as well Lucius.”

“Father! I’m glad you made it out!” Draco exclaimed hugging Lucius tightly.

“I trust we can come up with a foolproof plan to get rid of the dark one?” Severus questioned the small group. He was eager to get Lord Voldemort out of power as soon as possible.

“Aye, that we can do! After you have rested and recuperated.” Thor ordered the men as he left the bedchamber.


End file.
